


Keep Your Enemies Closer

by Lord_Darth_Fire, redbluezero



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), ソードアート・オンライン - 川原礫 | Sword Art Online - Kawahara Reki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Darth_Fire/pseuds/Lord_Darth_Fire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbluezero/pseuds/redbluezero
Summary: Kirito has been in a coma like state for months now, but he is needed once again.However, not even Asuna is strong enough to bring him out of his fall.And yet, it won't be so easy for him to stand on the side; since his friends could not save him, how about his enemies?
Relationships: Asada Shino | Sinon/Shinkawa Kyouji | Spiegel, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 8





	Keep Your Enemies Closer

“Kirito-kun,” Asuna’s voice called, over and over in the boy's head. Asuna, the girl with whom he had spent 2 years with in a game of life and death.  
“Brother!” This voice was different; it was younger and kinder. It was the voice of Kirito's sister, whom he grew to trust with his life.  
“KIRITO!” The voice of a friend, a person who faced death by his side. A friend he’d saved, and had been saved by at some of his weakest moments.  
“Kirito!” The voice of a friend who spent the last few years with him.  
“Kirito!” The voice of the woman who took care of him after he’d saved her.  
“Kirito!”  
“Kirito!”  
“Kirito!”  
...  
...  
“KIRITO!”  
The boy opened his eyes to a white room lacking any doors, windows, or walls. The only thing to see was a tall figure with red armor and long grey hair. He held a sword and shield, and he smiled as he looked at Kirito.  
“K-Kayaba,” Kirito called out in shock. He reached behind his back to grab one of his swords, which, to his surprise, were there. Kirito positioned himself defensively. He was scared of the man in front of him, since he knew what he was capable of and that he may not be strong enough to beat him. Kayaba sighed,  
“That's not like you, Kirito. You usually just go blade first… Maybe you need some encouragement.” As he said that, he moved aside to reveal a chestnut haired girl all tied up. A broken rapier lay on the ground next to her.  
“ASUNA!” Kirito yelled. He rushed at Kayaba, but he moved out of the way of the first attack. Kirito's sword made loud noises as it cut through the air, until it finally made contact with Kayaba's sword. Kayaba started turning his body, before smacking Kirito with his shield and pushing him back. Kirito got back onto his feet and looked up at the figure he was fighting. He was now blond, with a green outfit and a golden sword.  
“WHAT'S WRONG, KIRITO!?” he yelled, launching his sword toward the boy. Kirito was faster, though, and moved out of the way. Kirito then jumped into the air and sliced downward at the man with all his power. However, his strike was met by a thin blade and a pair of red eyes underneath a black hood. The figure pushed Kirito back and chuckled,  
“Black Swordsman… You disappoint me.” The figure started circling the boy, who at this point had gone back to defence.  
“What’s going on here, Death Gun!?” the boy yelled as the taller figure rushed at him.  
“WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW?” The attacks were fast, but Kirito managed to block them.  
“Faster,” Death Gun exclaimed, “FASTER!” His attacks got to the point where they were only a silver flash, and Kirito was finally overwhelmed. Death Gun buried his sword into his leg. Kirito screamed in pain, looking up and then back down. Death Gun was gone, replaced by a younger boy with a needleless syringe. Kirito didn't have enough time to react, and got stabbed in the chest by it.  
“SHE IS MINE, YOU CAN NEVER TAKE HER FROM ME!” the boy yelled as Kirito fell to his knees and collapsed onto the ground. Every move he made burned his entire body, but he managed to look up at a purple haired woman.  
“Now, now, good servants BEG for mercy,” Quinella said softly as she kicked him in the face. She stabbed her blade into his arm to hold him down. Kayaba came out of the white void once more and stabbed Kirito’s other arm, leaving the blade there as blood started trailing from the boy’s wounds.  
“How do you think you will defeat your new enemies?”  
“Hehehe… HAHAHA!” Oberon laughed out loud before stabbing Kirito, this time through his chest.  
“Since you never defeated US!”  
Death Gun, alongside Kyouji, appeared out of thin air as well. Death Gun kneeled down in front of Kirito and asked,  
“Where is your power, Kirito?”  
“I-I defeated you all! I’m stronger, I saved my friends!” Kirito called out as a Death gun shot him in the back.  
“Wrong, try again,” Death gun said, pushing his gun against the boy’s head.  
“I… will stop y-” Kirito looked down, “No… I can't win…”  
“Of course you can't, you are alone,” Death gun chuckled, “Kirito, you never defeated ANY of us!” Kirito's eyes widened as he looked up to Death Gun,  
“You are right.” Death Gun looked at the boy, confused, before stepping forward,  
“You und-” Kirito cut him off,  
“When I bested Kayaba, I only did so because I had something to fight for. I defeated Oberon because I had the help of my friends to get me to him. I defeated you and your brother because Sinon was there to save me. And I defeated Quinella because Eugeo gave up his life for me.” Kirito started getting up, the blades falling off his body and fading as they hit the floor. Death Gun pulled out his pistol and aimed it at Kirito.  
“Exactly, but now you have no one. So, you cannot defeat us.”  
“I know… But I don't have to. I’ve already defeated all of you,” Kirito started walking toward a now scared Death Gun, who was moving backward, “I saved my friends and family from you and the others,” Kirito walked past Death Gun, “And I could because I wasn't alone.” Death Gun looked at Kirito and laughed softly,  
“Finally, you understand. Good luck, Black Swordsman.” And with that, he and the others turned to smoke and disappeared. Kirito walked up to Asuna and cut the ropes off of her, and she hugged him.  
“Kirito, you’re safe! I missed you so much,” she teared up as she held Kirito close.  
“I will be with you again soon, Asuna. I promise,” Kirito hugged her back as both of them faded away.  
“Wh-where am I?” Kirito questioned as he held onto his head with the one arm he had left, letting the swords he clung onto fall to the ground.  
“EU-Eugeo?” Kirito looked forward, seeing all the soldiers getting ready for the upcoming attack. He got up and held the swords.  
“…It's time to get this over with.”

**Author's Note:**

> Idea & Writing: Lord_Darth_Fire  
> Editing & Grammar checking: redbluezero


End file.
